Odd Memories
by Rastilin
Summary: Severus Snape takes a fall and wakes up thinking he is someone else...A short story
1. The fall

Odd Memories  
  
Snape takes a fall down the stairs and wakes up thinking he is someone else... A Short Story  
  
  
  
Severus Snape was angry. Not that it wasn't unusual being a teacher but, Neville Longbottom had created such an explosion in his second hour class he was considering moving class rooms or better yet retiring and moving south. He had yelled and even gone to the headmaster about expelling the little twit. Dumbledore had merely said that he was young and mistakes happen...humph HE didn't have to clean this bloody mess up. He walked around his blackened, broken, classroom bending down hear and they're trying to salvage and clean up as best he could. There was now a large hole in the floor where Neville and Herminie Granger had sat. He did manage to throw them to safety in time, but ARGGG. he was wondering weather a life sentence in Akzaban was worth watching Longbottom plunge to his doom...it was sourly tempting. He summoned a large cardboard box, carefully using his wand to place broken vials of strange and rare liquids that had shattered due to the explosion. Grunting with effort the hoisted the box up and began to walk up the stairs towards his private offices. Liquid dripped precariously from the bottom up the box. Walking and unable to see, he slipped on the third stair...  
  
"Severus?" the voice swam in and out of his hearing.  
  
"Oh, Dear look at what happens to him when he works himself up like this over a wee little accident." Madam Pomfrey scolded. "He needs a vacation Headmaster."  
  
"Yes, Yes Poppy we will... ahem...see about that when he wakes up."  
  
Snape opened his eyes, blinking four or five times, then looked around as confused as ever.  
  
"What? wgher...?"  
  
"My Boy, you took quite a spill there." Dumbledore said. "How are you feeling Severus?"  
  
"Who's Sev..rus? Where in the hell am I?? Who are you?" He asked getting his powers of speech back and he began to claw his way out of bed suddenly.  
  
"Oh dear, er... Severus, you should take it easy. I dismissed your last class." Dumbledore said. "Oh, in a way you would have liked too...well.let me think now. What did I say?" He mumbled to himself.  
  
"Uh...well I'm feeling better now, so I can go back to work. That was a nasty fall I should be more careful near the props." Snape said as though amused with himself.  
  
"Well, ah ...Severus if you don't mind me asking...what are props?  
  
"First off Richard, you don't have to call me "Severus" when were not shooting.a plain Alan will do just fine." He laughed and sat up.  
  
"Well...Dumbledore said, my name is not Richard its Albus. Albus Dumbledore. He seemed to consider his words for a moment. "Severus.what are you talking about? Has this fall addled your brains? Is there someone named Richard you want to talk too? A student perhaps?"  
  
The black haired man arched his eyebrow, "come now Richard, lets not be ridiculous I...damn look at the time. I have to be going." He jumped up out of bed and swayed on his feet for a moment.  
  
"Where do you think your going Severus?" Dumbledore asked in an exasperated growl. Snape stopped and said with a sigh, "I am NOT Severus, I am ALAN. Bloody hell Richard what are you thinking? I hope this isn't some kind of new rehearsal technique you thought up." He added starting towards the door again.  
  
"Wait...Sev-I mean Alan...ah...just humor me and tell me.please.a little bit about your self?" Asked Dumbledore almost blocking the passage out of the infirmary.  
  
"Oh, fine. What do you want to know that you don't already Richard? You know I hate journalist, I hope this isn't a new hobby?" Snape stated sarcastically.  
  
"What's your full name? He turned whispering for Madam Pomfrey to get him a piece of paper. "For starts...ah sev-Alan."  
  
He sighed turned around sat in a chair and said "Alan Rickman. Actor extraordinaire and ah no, that's not part of my name I just added that for jest." He forced a smile. "Well.er.can I go now Richard, if it's fine with you, that is?" Irritation now heavy in his voice he moved towards the door.  
  
Dumbledore sighed knowing it was for Snape's own good, "stupefy!" Eyes rolling up into his head, Snape's body stopped dead in its tracks. Gravity clearly having its way with him, with a muffled grunt he hit the floor. Madam Pomfrey quickly grabbing his collar before his head hit the floor. Looking down Dumbledore said "Poppy, if he wakes up himself or not, bring him to my office or direct him the way to go. He ordered plainly. "I have much work to do." Without another word he turned and left the infirmary.  
  
Meanwhile.in the dungeon class room.  
  
"Where is that bloody Snape? We've been waitin' here for over an hour!" Said Ron indignantly. "Don't think this is a test, do you Harry?" Ron gulped. "I don't know what the crazy git is doing! Maybe we should just leave?" Harry mused.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, it seems you can indeed. Dumbledore said appearing. "Professor Snape had an engagement to attend too today and he will not be teaching. So please all of you, tell your housemates you have the Potions Period off today." With a twinkle in his eyes he left as abruptly as he came.  
  
"Wonder what that's about?" Ron said curiously. "DON'T even think about it Ron!" Herminie chimed quickly while they left the classroom.  
  
"Ah, coming around are we, my dear?" Madam Pomfrey cooed to Snape. He groaned and asked for a black coffee. She pulled out her wand tapping the table. At once it appeared there, piping hot in a green mug. Had he been awake he would have been amazed, but he was groggy and needed a pick me up, fast. "We do have something faster than caffeine, you know?" Picking up a bottle of Pepper-up potion she poured a few drops in his coffee. "There! She said gratified with her work. That should do it for you." She turned and left as a boy with a budger implanted in his leg came in, slinging blood and swears.  
  
After a few moments the coffee did its work. He was wide-awake with some serious doubts if he really was where he THOUGHT he was. Looking to see if the plump lady who looked acted a lot like a nurse was around. She was busy. "Good, he thought to himself. Now I can get to my dressing room and out of this twilight zone." He walked out of the Infirmary so not to draw attention to himself. A huge arctic ceiling as far as the eye could see ran above him and children everywhere.  
  
TO be continued in a few days.so stick around 


	2. Children, Children, everywhere

Children here, children there, children, children everywhere.  
He walked down the corridor in a trance. Seriously, he had always thought that the set designers had done a good job, but it seemed like they went a bit overboard. The detail was incredible on the walls, paintings, and wood about the stairs. Running his fingers over railing overlooking the front of the school, "It would take hundreds craftsmen over many years to achieve that kind of beauty and intricacy, He murmured to himself. Odd, very odd indeed. Scratching his head he didn't notice a small boy that was running furiously down the hall. SMACK! Snape caught him and gave him a small smile, "You should watching where your going you may hurt yourself." The boy looked at him and then seemed like he would die of shock. He was short and rather round about the middle, his typical uniform had the crest of the Griffendor. His skittish disposition showed in the absolute fear and loathing of Snape. "Were not shooting now, its alright, I won't bite." He said soothingly and winked down at him. This seemed to be all the poor boy could take, without a word he fainted in the very spot he stood. Snape stood there contemplating while an ocean of children washed around him. Not really sure what to do about this whom he had seen and worked with on occasion or all the strangeness that surrounded him he struggled out of the current towards worn, but exquisitely carved railings. He ran his hands across feeling bumps and lines that had been there for hundreds of years. "Perhaps the best thing for him to do was just to leave for the day, he mused. He secretly hoped this was all some kind of dream or fancy he would wake up from. He was sure Chris would understand. Besides, he rationalized. I have been here since 7:00 in the bloody morning." Snape began to walk down the stairs (which are made of stone) ;) towards the exit. Authors note: Sorry it took me an eternity to get this chapter up.I'm in school now and I have no bloody time to write..=( BUT I'LL MAKE TIME!! HAHAHA THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR FEED BACK!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile.in another part of the Castle  
  
"Err.where.did...Madam pomfrey looked around concerned, then suddenly shouted, "where did Severus get too?"  
  
"Oh, dear! Oh, dear! Headmaster! Albus! He's gone, in his condition who knows what might happen to him!" She ran about looking under beds and throwing idle students about that were in her immediate vicinity. "Calm yourself, Poppy. Dumbledore turned towards the window, one hand stroking his long beard. His brows contracted into deep thought. I believe that I have figured out what ails our poor Professor Snape. "I know this may seem.well.a bit controversial and.um.unlikely to say the least.but. "Out with it, Albus!" An irritated Minervia Mcgonagall snapped. She had been waiting for a while, and was missing time to plan for her next class. "Naturally, it will be far-fetched, but everything that happens here in essence, seems to be lately. Between pulling gentleman out of trunks, and disappearing collages, nothing you say will surprise me." She sniffed distastefully and gestured him to continue. 


	3. EEK!

Meanwhile.in another part of the infirmary "Err.where.Miss. Penndel looked around concerned, then suddenly shouted, "where did Master Borough get too?" "Oh, dear! Oh, dear! Master Amery! Master Amery! He's gone, in his condition who knows what might happen to him!" She ran about looking under beds and throwing idle students about that were in her immediate vicinity. "Calm yourself, Miss. Penndel. Master Amery turned towards the window, one hand stroking his long beard. His brows contracted into deep thought. I believe that I have figured out what ails our poor Master Borough. "I know this may seem.well.a bit controversial and.um.unlikely to say the least.but. "Out with it, Dumbledore!" An irritated Professor McGonagal snapped. She had been waiting for over an hour, and was missing time to plan for her next lessonplan. "Naturally, it will be far-fetched, but everything that happens here in essence, seems to be lately. Between pulling gentleman out of trunks, and disappearing collages, nothing you say will surprise me." She sniffed distastefully and gestured him to continue. "Well. Minerva . I" He sighed and cleared his throat. "I don't think this is like pulling.err.people from a trunk but I'll give it my best effort to make it sound normal." She eyed him but said nothing. "I believe, he declared. His finger pointing to the sky, that it is memory loss or.um.displacement of memories, I should say." "Displacement of what? How does something like that occur!? Most importantly how do we solve it!? And anyways Dumbledore, that is the most FAR-FETCHED theory I have ever heard, complete rubbish!" McGonagal crossed her arms and skeptically argued. "We need a real answer. No one, especially not now, can afford to allow Snape to be running around thinking he's someone else! It's unthinkable." "There's no reason to get.upset.about this little.problem." Albus eased. "We need to find him anyhow, he's run off, all tell Argus to keep an eye out for him. The only good thing about this costume is it is kind of intimidating. He walked down the great stairs and swept threw a crowd of boys, that parted like the red sea for him. 


	4. RUBBISH!

NOTE ::: apologies for my last chapter and its atrocious spelling errors. ALL THOUGHTS WILL BE ITALICIZED for better understanding I'm hoping. I'm trying to move it along (I love detail, so sorry) thanks for reading!!!  
  
Outside is was fresh and new, with a hint of morning dew still in the air. The sun peaked over the horizon threw the rich green forest shedding its last remnants of winter snow. Normally, Snape wouldn't have noticed this cool spring morning any more than he did the years before that, but he was so relieved to be outside and away from all those buggered out people, he took a moment to reflect on its beauty and calm. He couldn't understand what had come over all of them. Even more disturbing, he couldn't find directors, stage crew, or any of the thousands upon thousands of vans that were usually littered across the ground outside. Which they had all come (actors and crew) to regard fondly as " Harry Potter's bloody Ontorouge," due to the fact almost everyone that came and went daily had nearly been killed by it once or twice. Smiling to himself he went looking for his car which had a change of clothes and a ticket out of this strangeness. He was quite sure he had parked by the catering truck.  
  
"Free handouts never hurt anyone." He had justified to others and his stomach. He rounded the building past the makeshift hut built for shooting the outside and inside scenes for R. Hagrid. Snape stepped around the corner and met with a rather odd site. "Where in the hell.....is..!?" His thought was cut short by a massive stretch of land with what look very much like the..."quidditch fields!?" He groped in his mind. "THIS IS INSANE! What is going on here? I come to work...oi....this is all I need!" Looking down at his watch he noticed it was half-past two. "Great, well I missed the blooming eye exam!" He said out loud to himself. Stopping he flattened himself against the wall. "Voices! Of who?" He wondered if it was someone who could get him out of this nightmare. "Severus!! Where are you?! Do you see him Albus? You don't think he's wondered into the forest in his state, do you?" "I'm afraid I don't know. Perhaps...err...if he did, then he could find some leaves that I need for this tea....its really a wonderful remedy for..." "Albus, Snape has no idea who he is, how could he possibly find you tea leaves at time like this?" "Yes, um....point taken....but I believe that he is close my dear Poppy. So why don't we look around a bit before calling in a full Ministry search?" "......mmm....there are some days Albus Dumbledore, I could...oh! I see his cloak!" "Severus my boy, there you are, come here so I can help you right yourself...its err...a simple process....!" 


End file.
